Temptation
by Forever Ordinary
Summary: She tried everything to be disqualified in the run to be his bride. But too bad, he liked it. SessKag. Ratings will change. Chapter 1 & 2 revised, later chapters being worked on. Chapter 3 is a new chapter, the 4 previous ones have been put together.
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation**

Summary: She tried everything to be disqualified in the run to be his bride. But too bad, he liked it.

Disclaimer: Later on in the chapters, the rating may change. I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: This is a alternate reality fic. Although, Sesshomaru & other characters may STILL be demons. The demons & human rivalry in this fic has been ended decades ago. Although the 'demons' still think they're the better kind.

Some of the reviews for this fic is bother me, my first language is English, but I just turned 15. Sorry if my grammer's not good enough to satisfy all my reviewers. So anyways, I revised the chapters. I found them too short unlike my other fics, so I put 4 chapters together into 2. I'll be trying my hardest to update, but it's hard because of the new length of the chaps that I have to keep up to.

_Please Review_.

Chapter 1: Revised

"The 10 runner ups to be Mr.Taisho's bride are..." The announcer started.

_"Yura Taki"_

I've seen Yura before, pretty little woman with short dark hair and nice purple eyes, although I think she got contacts on them. I was never sure. She surprised me though, I never thought that she would enter in something like this. Unlike me, I knew I would've never entered if it wasn't for you know who, namely Sango.

_"Beryl Love"_

Ahhh, a rare one I call her. Long dark red hair..although I think she dyed it. I didn't think anyones natural hair colour was like that. She put too much make up and her lips looked like she had something injected to make it look bigger. Not like I didn't put on make up either, just alittle.

_"Sandy Star"_

Haha, I had to laugh at this one. She seemed like a squirrel. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, while having a really tanned skin. I guess she went to the beach alot because I had never seen anyone with skin that tan. Plus, I think she had buck teeth in her younger years, and than she had braces. I'm good at looking through people..not myself though, I do not know how to look at myself.

_"Michelle Barton"_

A country girl and nothing to say about her, blonde hair blue eyes. Typical.

_"Brittney Pear"_

This one was funny, ahha. I really laugh this time. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes? Not sure but I think she shaved her head bald before because she had extensions when her hair was really short. Scared me when I first saw her, she was pretty but too much like a doll. Ughhh, can't believe she's here too.

_"Kagura Vine"_

I have nothing to say about her, she is really pretty. Practically flawless I must say, dark locks with red eyes. Normal human beings wouldn't have them so I guess she was a demon.

_"Ayumi Hamati"_

One word, ew. Even though I acted as her friend.

_"Ruka Ming"_

She's a pretty girl. Well..a bit too ordinary? Black hair brown eyes, nothing much.

_"Mingle La"_

When I first heard her name, I cried out in laughter almost. Mingle La, seemed like a this song I had heard on the radio before, hahaha. Mingle La, Mingle La. She had green hair? Ew. Weird. And blue eyes. I guess she was obssessed with green though because everything she was wearing was green.

_"Kagome Higurashi"_

That surprised me. I was just standing there, jaws dropping, eyes wide and looked at the announcer. I really couldn't believe it. I was just a typical 18 year old girl, planning to got to college and then find the man of my dreams and marrying him. I never planned to do something as absurd as this.

"Why me?" I cried as I ran from the people who were getting their pictures taking. "Sango! Its all your fault!"

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked innocently.

Sango Tjitawa was my bestfriend. She was a beautiful girl with big brown eyes. She was the dream goddess of any man, but too bad...she was abit to rough. Well, not abit rough. Really rough. That was the scary part, you get her pissed off and there you go. A ticket straight to hell for free.

Here she was, standing there...watching me while I was having the worst moment of my life, doing something that I would never do. Running to be some ones bride.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I pouted as my black wavy hair blew in the hair.

"Kagome, your were the one who said you wanted some fun in your life!" Sango cried, putting her hands up.

"Sango, by fun I didn't mean this!" I groaned as I crossed my arms. I was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black short shorts. My shirt was so tight it showed my bra, but you see...I didn't pick this outfit out...Sango did! She had to pay. "You are so dead!"

"Come on Kagome, you can't just back out of this right now...I mean. They won't even let you if you tried!" Sango said as she looked at me giving me a smile. "Just get it over with"

"But what happens if I am the chosen one? I don't want to be married to a fucking guy that I just met for a few days!" I screamed.

"Hes a billionaire! Hes rich and smart and, just look at him...doesn't he look stunning to you?" Sango asked as she pointed at the bachelor.

She was right...he had been amazing. His long silver hair tied up and his golden amber eyes glinting in the sun. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles and casual blue jeans. True he was a demon, but still...I don't want to get married.

"Sango.." I whimpered. Just then I heard someone call my name.

"Kagome!" Ayumi cried. Ayumi was another contestant in the running.

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"Aww, going grouchy huh?" Ayumi laughed.

"Shut up. What is it?" I asked again.

"You better pack up soon! I can't believe it...this is like a dream come true" Gushed Ayumi as she held her hands up to her chest like she was having a nice dream.

"Err...Why should I pack up and what's a dream come true?" I asked. I knew this was going to be something bad.

"You won't believe it! We're going to stay at Sesshomaru Taisho's house! Imagine how big it will be, full of maids to do our laundry and you know, those big beds. Oh my god..I might just be able to see those rippling muscles of Sesshomaru's too. Fuck...Kagome, isn't this the best? We'll have to buy more clothes and make up and..." Ayumi started.

"Sangooooo" I cried as I lashed out at her.

"This is a perfect chance yet!" Sango giggled. "You will finally have atleast one man at your presences"

"I don't want to be his bride!" I screamed. I blushed, everyone had been looking at me after that scream.

Ayumi stopped talking about the house once she heard what I said, "Come on Kagome, It's not like you'll actually win"

"Ayumi...what's that suppose to mean?" I growled. Sure I didn't want to be his bride...but I do have the qualities to be it...right? I mean..I liked cats and I love to do sports even though I'm a tom boy at times. But really, I'm girly like everybody else! Okay..gone way over board. I'll shut up now.

"Kagome-chan...I don't meant it that way! It's just that well...other...girls like me...maybe better" Ayumi stated, slowly backing away.

"Ayumi, you girls can have him for all I care" I said to her.

"Does that mean you'll back down? I heard you can't do that" Ayumi inquired as she flipped her dark hair again. She really loved flipping her hair and it scared me sometimes.

"No I won't back down...I'll just do stuff...that'll make them disqualify me" I said.

"Kagome..." Sango started.

I cut her off, "Sango...since you started this and you won't help me get out of it. I'll just have to do this myself"

Just before Sango could answer, the announcer started talking again, "Will all contestants come to the stage, will all contestants come to the stage"

"Bye Sango" I said as I hurried off with Ayumi. What a hell of a day this turned out to be.

--

After the announcer had told all the contestants and me that we were to be moved into thr Taisho house, everyone screamed. I screamed too, but for a totally different reason. I mean, I really didn't get why he was such a heart throb, he was just like any spoil brat, trying to get a stupid wife because his attitude was so bad that he couldn't get one himself. So he makes up this contest in hopes that pretty young girls will automatically flock to him and give their undying love.

I had packed up all my stuff and was heading to the famous TAISHO house that EVERYONE would love to go to.

"Miss, 54.86 please" The taxi driver said as he pulled into a drive way of a enormous house. And when I said enormous I meant it. There were atleast about 100 windows and 8 swimming pools and 5 sauna's and more!

"Ohh...umm here you go" I said as I gave him 65 dollars, "Keep the change"

"Good luck" He said as he winked at me.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I got out the car with my luggage. Everybody had seem to know who I was now since I was entered the contest, but I really didn't like the fame. It kept me out of my daily life.

I walked up to the big door and press the bell. I waited...and waited until somebody finally came!

"Ahh, you must be Kagome Higurashi. Everyone is here except you my dear" Said a dark haired woman. She was very pretty, with long dark hair and a clear complection. She had on alittle make up, but still...she seemed very young.

"Oh...I am" I said as I blushed. I couldn't believe that everyone was here before me.

"You can call me Izayoi" She smiled.

"Umm...nice to meet you Izayoi" I said as I smiled back. I walked into the house. It was so different in the house. It was beautiful...amazingly beautiful with glowing lights and a big chandelier. I think there was a huge ball room too.

"Just go straight into that hallway and turn left into that room" Izayoi said as she left.

"Thanks" I called out to her as I went to where she had said.

As I walked into the room I found out that everybody was seated. "Umm...sorry I'm late"

"Kagome, you can get a very low chance of winning if you're late again" Said Mina.

Mina was a blonde with beautiful big blue eyes. She was the one in charge of the whole thing. I saw that everyone was staring right at me. Including Sesshomaru Taisho. I blushed alittle but I didn't put my head down, I didn't want anyone to think that I was a stupid scardy cat. I'm a woman and proud of it.

"Probably because she was too scared of me. I have been told that I'm too handsome for my own good" Sesshomaru smirked.

I blushed, but I was also mad with fury, "Well Mr.Taisho, you may say you're handsome, but I find that you're a tad bit too scaley"

"Kagome!" Mina cried. I heard some giggling from some of the contestants who were seated. Including Kagura, who had her dark hair pulled in a pony tail. She was wearing a tube top and jean shorts.

Sesshomaru had stopped smirking and was looking at me with cold cold eyes. It burned right through me. It scared me even. What the hell...I wasn't scared of him. I believe that woman had equal rights with men..and that we shouldn't be scared of them. We had everyright to say something.

_Of course you are!_

No I'm not. Who are you anyways?

_I'm just a intellectual part of you that tells you when to shut up._

Go away.

"Sorry" I said with dripping sarcasm.

"Sit" Mina ordered glaring at me. I sat next to Ayumi who had a big smile on her face and was looking at Sesshomaru like he was something to eat. I looked at Sessomaru also who was looking at Mina who was giving out orders of what will happen. There was too much looking going around in this room and it was getting me dizzy.

Sesshomaru looked...amazingly like the devil...a hot devil to be exact. He was wearking black sweat pants and a red t-shirt. His hair still tied up. But I also noticed that he changed alot. I mean really..how many outfits can her wear a day? Pfffttt, rich men.

Just then, he caught me staring at him and I blushed. I couldn't help it. Even if I hated him and that I don't want to marry him, I still felt what others felt. He was amazingly...hot.

I looked away and went back to absorbing everything Mina was saying. We were all to have our own rooms. We may do what ever we want. Every 5 days a girl will be eliminated. Each day there will be 2 girls randomly chosen to accompany Sessomaru for the day.

Who ever pleases him the most in the day gets a ring...a gold ring to be exact. Stupid rich kids.

After Mina was done we were all given numbers. Mine was 214. Second floor, room 14. The house was some what like a hotel with the numbers but not quite.

I went into my room and peered in. it was big and amazing. I seem to use the word amazing a lot now...but who cares. Nothing can describe how everything was so perfect. But still...I need to be eliminated from this.

How ever much I like this, I knew that I wouldn't belong. This wasn't for me.

"Like your room?" Murmured a deep voice. I could feel their breath on my neck and I froze. My heart was pounding and I couldn't help but stay in my spot.

I turned around and I came face to face with Sesshomaru Taisho. Well...maybe not face to face because he's taller than me..but you know what I mean right? I looked at him and I was stunned. I could feel his body heat and it scared me. I knew that I had to calm down. I never had much luck with guys even though many asked me out. I never felt interested.

"Umm...yeah" I said quietly...but soon I felt anger rising up from me. How dare he scared me like that. "And what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Ah, you should light up your language a bit dear. It might be too over whelming for me. And besides...I think this is my house?" He smirked as he looked at me. His eyes were so damn beautiful. But I knew that I was just attracted by his appearance. I didn't know why he would hold up a contest to look for a bride. He could just find one on the street. But noo, he had to make a stupid decision and hold up a stupid contest.

I hope he tripped and sat on a pin.

"And may I remind you Mr.Taisho, I am a guest here" I said quickly...protecting myself.

"Well let me tell you this, a pin would do no harm to me if I were to actually trip" Sesshomaru said as he closed the door and backed me up against it, feeling the rough surface. It had stunned me the way he had read my mind. How did he know what I was thinking? Was he some kind of mind freak? Nahh, couldn't be it.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"My dear, you are in this competition are you not? The main reason you're here is to get me...now that you're in a room by yourself with me...aren't you suppose to be pleasuring me and hope that I pick you as the winner?" He murmured as he slowly kissed my neck. A heat of pleasure came through as a tingle went down my back.

"You...I. What the hell? I don't even like you that much" I cried as I pushed him away. My face hot and breathing fast.

"Don't like me that much aye? Why does your body give in so?" He asked as he claimed my mouth in his. His tongue started to play with mine and my head felt light. I didn't really know what was going on. All I could feel was his lips on mine and his fangs nipping away. I knew I was giving in too easily to his touches. But how could I stop when the feeling was so good?

I kissed him back making the kiss more intense. I could feel him holding on to me tighter and pushing me against his hard muscled body. I gasped as I felt his tongue slowly trailing down to my neck...and a thought snapped into my head. I wasn't suppose to like him...I wasn't suppose to feel this good. I was suppose to make him hate me...so I'll get out of this stupid competition.

And with that, I bit him hard on the lips and he pulled back slighty. I could see that blood was drawing from his bleeding lip and he was cursing.

"Damn bitch" He murmured as he wiped the blood on his sleeves.

He looked at me...his eyes dark now, not really gold as they were before. That scared me...I guess he was mad...really mad. I didn't know the consequences of getting a youkai mad, but I didn't want to find out and never would I want to. If he killed me, my life would be meaningless. So I couldn't let him.

"I-I...I have to go" I said quickly as I turned around and reached for the door knob. And as I was about to open it a clawed hand slammed the door shut. I quickly turned around again and faced him. "What do you want?"

"No one...and I mean no one has ever hurt me before. And if you think you can leave just like that, then you're wrong. I'm going to get my kiss or you will never leave this room" He said in a angered voice. Really..his eyes weren't dark anymore...they were red, blood red. And that scared her again...alot.

"I-you...why are you doing this to me?" I pleaded as I looked at him. Even when he was angry I could see that I liked everything single thing about him. His muscles...his chest..his lips...everything.

"Ah, when you walked into that room today and played this unusual game with me, I knew there was something different about you. And I'm going to find out what that is. Every girl in this contest has been kissed by me, and now I want yours. I won't take no for a answer" He said as he pushed me against the door again.

His mouth slammed on to mine and this time I let him do whatever he pleased. I just stood there letting him kiss me. It hurt me...to see how he used me like this...but I said nothing for I didn't want to cause any trouble.

"I guess you aren't that special after all" He said quietly as he pulled away, making me look into his eyes. I notice that they weren't red anymore and that they were back to their own colours. "I thought you would be actually pleasurable...guess I was wrong"

And with that he pushed me aside and walked out the room. How can he say that? Was he even a man at all? It had stung, what he had said. But I wouldn't care...I would be out of this contest no matter what and I would never see this bastard again. I will make sure of it.

So I slowly walked to my bed and fell onto it. Today had been a bad day...maybe when dinner came, it would be better...I hope.

--

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Ayumi asked as we were all sat down around a big dining table. We were waiting until every one was seated before we could eat. And the only one that wasn't there yet was none other then the Sesshomaru Taisho. The bastard that insulted me and the one who took my first kiss.

"Yeah...I'm alright...just a bit tired that's all" I said as I faked a yawn. I really hope that I get eliminated soon. But it wasn't going to be easy, I knew I had to do my best. Even though I wasn't a prankster in my early years, I had learned from those who had pranked on me. And now, I was going to use it for my own good.

"Ah, you all sat down already?" Sesshomaru said as he came through a big door and sat down across from me. "Then lets enjoy our meal"

His eyes were on me, which shocked me...I quickly looked down at my food and started to eat...and then...A great idea came to my head. It was absolutely perfect! No wonder would've figured out something like this. It would be my greatest plan ever.

"Oh Ayumi...the food is really slippery I can't-" I started but my fork suddenly slipped and I quickly took the advantage to put some power and flicked a piece of potato which fell on Sesshomaru's head. "I am so sorry!"

"Kagome!" Kagura cried as she quickly wiped the potato off of his head with her napkin while using the situation to talk to Sesshomaru.

"I told you my food was slippery" I said as I looked at Sesshomaru. In my head I was clapping my hands, that was a good idea. I could see that he was looking at me...and instead of a angry or even a frustrated look on his face was a amusing smirk. I can't believe he thought it was funny.

That bastard, I bet he had already forgot our incident this after noon and now he's trying to make it seem like it had never happened by pretending to play a joke with me? Well I'll show him. Just to wipe that stupid smirk off his face and to show him who he was messing with.

"Oh my god Ayumi! This piece of steak is so-" I trailed as I flinged my steak as hard as I could into Sesshomaru's face and the whole table of girls gasped. Hehehe, I secretly sighed. This was heaven. If I didn't want to leave as quickly, I might have stayed just to play pranks on him. He was such a easy target.

"I am so sorry!" I cried again as I tried to throw some napkins at him which he caught with one hand. Ughh.

I started to rise from the table, my eyes starting to water. I had always had a nice time pretending to cry, and this wasn't hard either. I pushed my chair away as hard as I can which fell to the ground and I put my face in my hands. Sobbing with all the sounds I could make.

I peeked through my fingers to see Sesshomaru's head turned away, wiping his face with a towel that a maid had gotten him. I didn't want to see his anger so I decided to run for my room. As I got closer to the main door, I heard the other girls starting to whisper among themselves about how bad I was.

But that was what I had wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptation**

Summary: She tried everything to be disqualified in the run to be his bride. But too bad, he liked it.

Disclaimer: Later on in the chapters, the rating may change. I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: _Please Review._

Chapter 2: Revised

I had woken up the next morning from the night before, feeling all refreshed. After the 'Sesshomaru' disaster yesterday I had packed up my bags, I mean come on...anyone who did that would get disqualified for sure right? But anyways, I got ready just in case even though I already knew what their descisions would be.

I was ready. The whole emotional act of 'What? Please give me another chance! I didn't mean it! Blah blah blah blah' and then the tears. It always works. And I'll run out of the room grabbing my bags and yell, '_I HATE YOU ALL_!' I tried that with my mother before. Well, not exactly the same thing...but about.

I had been trying to get some candy out of my mother, but she didn't let me have some so I decided to run away. It had been hilarious, I packed my bags just the same way and started to cry. And as I was about to go out the door, my mum finally, let me have some candy. Gosh, she could have just gave me some in the first place, but I had to go through all that trouble.

Anyways, my plan was beautiful. It had took me sometime of thinking what to say...I mean..one can not be too fake. Well..I got dressed, washed and was ready to head downstairs wearing a simple tank and tight black jeans while having my hair up in a ponytail. As I opened my door and walked out, I bumped into Ruka, another competition.

She was smiling all sweetly at me. Ruka was pretty nice and all...but alittle well..simple minded. I mean, not that she was dumb..just abit slow in the head sometimes. When I had tried to talk to her the day before, it took her atleast 5 minutes to respond. She was like, 'Oh hello Kagome, I didn't see you there'

"Hey Ruka" I said.

"Hey Kagome, I saw what happened yesterday and I just hope that well...you won't get eliminated" She said giving a sorry look. But I knew she was happy, another competition gone. Everything would be easier. Atleast some one as slow as her figured out that if more people were to go away, the better chances they had.

"No problem, it wasn't your fault. It was all me and my clumsiness" I said as I rolled my eyes alittle. But I hoped she didn't notice, even though I want to get eliminated fast, I didn't want to make a bad image of myself. Okay, I admit. I was making myself look stupid..but it would be all worth it in the end right?

_No it wouldn't._

Yes it would!

_You're just losing your own dignity._

No I'm not.

_GOD, just go get the man._

I don't like him.

"I saw that Sesshomaru was very mad..." Ruka started, patting me on the back alittle.

"Really now?" I said putting a shocked expression on my face, I knew he was going to be mad. I was trying hard not to laugh. I needed to calm myself down for the real action later on. The drama. But I felt that in my heart, nothing was really going to happen. It seemed like my hard work was going to be going down the drain. Even though it was only the first 2 days?

"And he was well...cursing and he never came back down to dinner" Ruka finished.

"Oh My GOD! I hope he didn't take it to seriously" I cried putting both of my hands up to my cheeks. I forced some fake tears out of my eyes and started bawling all over Ruka. I hadn't really been listening to her, lost in my own thoughts. But when she said he didn't come back down to dinner, it had caught my attention.

"There there Kagome, I'm sure everything will be alright"

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Come on Kagome..he might not elminate you that fast yet"

"Thanks Ruka" I said quietly and inside my head I was thinking, yeah right...he must be crazy not to, insane even! But I knew I had to think of the positives. If one thinks about the negatives all the time, than that is all they would get. So I need to be thinking positive. Positive. He will hate me. Oh wait, he already does. I think. Grrr, stupid brain.

--

I had taken a seat on the living room couch which had alot of space and very comfortable, too bad I couldn't take this home with me. I would've looked very nice. Mina had called us out to talk about my 'incident' last night and with todays plan with Sesshomaru. About who he was going on a date with and stuff like that.

_"I can't believe you Kagome!"_

Which had been from Sandy Star, but I wouldn't believe that she had never done anything bad in her life. I mean, she looked like she used to be in a gang before..even if she looked like a squirrel. Scary, I use to watch Seaweed Block Head, which had been about ocean creatures coming to life. And there had been a squirrel too. And no offense, but they were kind of similiar.

_"Don't you know any manners?"_

That was from Brittney Pear, but I thought she would be the one who had no manners. I had accidently went into her room once by mistake, and I would out that she was stealing the silver wares in the house and stuffing them into her dutch bag. I thought she was pretty rich before, but I found out that she was only a cheapskate.

_"You're not ladylike at all"_

Ughh, from Michelle Barton. But to be born on a farm, was she really ladylike also? I mean, not to be rude or anything..if she was dissing me, she couldn've used some better words. Ladylike? She should learn to be one first before saying that to me. I'm not usually a mean person, and I'm actually very friendly. But the people here really influenced me with in just 2 days! Shocking isn't it?

"I don't know why you were chosen!"

"God, what is your problem?"

"Not talking now huh?"

"You think you're all that?"

It had went on and on and on. I was just sitting there listening and listening to their annoying gibberish about last night. I knew it was something big...I mean. Look at the situation, Sesshomaru..hottest man in Japan who got hit on the face with steak at dinner by one of his maybe wife. Not that I was going to have much chance anyways, I knew the girls here had wanted to pounce on him the first day, when they had saw him.

Suddenly, I notice that everyone was quiet and I looked around and I saw that Sesshomaru...the one and only was coming in through the door wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of jeans. The polo shirt had hugged his muscles in the right places and I couldn't help but stare.

"Mr.Taisho has decided that today, he will be accompanied by Kagura and Yura to a days outing" Announced Mina, "That is all"

"What?" Cried Sandy. The squirrel was talking again. I felt myself sigh alittle. I knew she would be like this. But I was some what surprised too, although I had felt it when I had woken up this morning.

"Is there a problem Sandy?" Mina asked politely.

"I thought this meeting was about something important" She replied.

"Yeah!" Michelle followed. I could feel their hatred of me rising more and more, they thought I was getting more chances than they were. I had thought of that too, but probably because they didn't want the news of the steak incident to get out to the publicity and cause some chaos with the press.

"We thought this was about Kagome" Beryl chimed in.

"Isn't she gonna get elminated?" Mingle asked in a sing song voice.

"QUIET! Everyone. Please. And no Kagome Higurashi will not be eliminated" Mina said. I saw her rub her head alittle in frustration, I guess they had had a hard time deciding if I was going to be going or not.

"Whats the meaning of this? I thought she was. You guys said that if some one pissed off the bachelor then they will get eliminated or something" Brittney whined. While I was watching her, I was wondering if her hair was going to pop out or something with all the stress and whining. I was tired of that. Even in 2 days. I wonder how it would be in a week or so.

"That is true...but she did not piss me off as you so call" Sesshomaru stated roughly as he stood there looking all superior. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at everybody.

The girls gasped. And I almosted fainted. He didn't want me to be eliminated! I bet he thought I was a good toy to be played with, to humiliate.

"You must be joking me" I muttered as I looked up at Sesshomaru and I found that his eyes were staring at me. It was like he had heard me or something.

"I can't believe this!" Ayumi cried. She was outraged and everyone could see it. I mean like calm down...not a very big deal. Not like I was going to stay here any longer. I'm going to try harder...he just seems to be getting crazier and crazier everyday. I knew Ayumi never did like me, her and her fake personnality's.

"Enough of this. All this fighting will just lessen the chance of one you not being chosen..and I'm sure you don't want that do you?" Sesshomaru gruffed out as he turned his back on us and walked away.

_Being joked, would've been easier_

After our so called meeting and that the chosen 'girls' were getting ready for their day I had headed up back to my room planning to take a nice hot shower because I had not taken one yesterday and I had felt...well..dirty. Anyways I walked into the room and stripped down my clothes and went into the washroom that was connected to my room.

And I have to say that I loved the bathroom. It was gorgeous with the smells and the vintage look. Magnificent I have to say. Well..I opened the water and watched as the water floated into the bathtub which was bigger then my dining room table.

As the water was filled up enough I took a step in and felt the warm water filling around my aching body. I slowly relaxed and started dreaming. I was in heaven and I felt my body being slowly massaged...what a nice dream.

I could feel hands rubbing my shoulders the way I liked them...wait a minute. I could feel rough hands touching my shoulders...well rubbing them as I was saying...it's still touching! I opened my eyes in horror and I turned around quickly.

I stared into a a pair of deep golden eyes and I gasped at the intensity. I blinked again hoping to get a better look but he was gone. It was surprising..but it had also scared me. Who was it? All I saw were those beautiful eyes. I decided to get out of the water quickly, hoping that maybe I'll see 'him' again.

"Shit" I silently whispered as I almost slipped on the smooth white tiles.

I quickly wrapped a bath robe around myself and went into my room, looking for something to wear. As I was clawing through my drawer, my door opened abruptly who turned out none other to be Sesshomaru, the big fat bastard with the hard rippling muscles..I mean stupid gay ass attitude that needed a lesson on how to have a better manners.

"What is it?" I muttered as I settled on a white tank top and black short shorts.

I watched him as he closed the door behind him and turned to look at me. His eyes were dark and the usual 'sparkle' I saw in his eyes were gone. Instead, they were looking at me steadily. Piercing at me as though he was going to kill me any minute, I shivered at the thought. I knew he was violent..because he had gotten violent with me before..but to kill? Nahh. Couldn't be.

"Your actions yesterday were despicable and stupid. You need to learn some manners" He growled as he backed me into a corner.

"Well I think that you should be taught some manners too" I said, my lips quivering alittle.

"Now now my little Kagome. Why don't you be a good girl and follow the rules?" He murmured as he leaned closer, his breath falling on my skin. It was getting alittle hot and I didn't like it.

"Uhh, aren't you suppose to be with Kagura and Yura right now?"

"Oh yeah, them. I still have plenty of time though" His voice was quiet, and husky. It made me think of..other stuff. I didn't like him, but that didn't mean I was attracted. DAMN, stupid ass hole. He had me in crazy little circles. I didn't like the way he had the effect upon me, the reaction he gives me. Ugh.

He leaned closer his lips almost touching mine.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

He pulled back alittle, confused.

"You said I was a bad kisser. Well you didn't actually say the words..but I knew what you mean the other day. I know you have no interest in me what so ever. I'm just one of your stupid play things. So why are you doing this?" I asked. My voice shaking as I looked up at him, his eyes still dark but with a tint of gold.

"Because you're different" He murmured as he pushed his lips against mine, feeling the warmth of his lips made my knees weak. I may be a bad kisser, but he surely wasn't. I felt his rough hands holding me by the waist of my bath robe, my hands still holding my clothes. He was driving me insane. One minute he was that fucked up bastard, the other he was a nice kisser that had me head over heels. That is..with lust. Not love.

I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled back. Breathing heavily as I looked at him. My eyes in a daze, thinking that I just did something stupid. I didn't want him, I knew he was the one for me. I was just blinded by the wonder kisses and his hot hot body. Nothing else. I didn't like his hot temper or his bad manners at all. They were actually a big turn off for me. But here I was, the stupid idiot who had wanted to be eliminated from the competition only to be kissing the main guy.

How fucked up was I?

I didn't want him.

_Yes you do._

Shut up.

I looked up at him. I couldn't take it anymore. Even though he was bigger and stronger, I pushed him to the door and opened it just in time for me to push him out. I wanted him to get away, to leave me alone. The other night, where he had kissed me before. I hated him for doing it. I hated how he insulted me after. He was a bastard, a prick. Sesshomaru Taisho was a jerk that I will never want to be with.

--

It had been time for dinner.

His kiss had still had me wondering, but I had made up my mind. I still wanted to leave. And I was going to give it my best. I was so jumbled up with my thoughts that I didn't actually think of my next plan. But it'll come sooner or later, they always did.

But right now, I was hungry as hell. We all walked into the hall and I sat down beside Ruka and a empty seat that was next to Sesshomaru's.

"Before we begin dinner, I want to introduce Inuyasha Taisho, Sesshomaru's half brother who will be joining us for the rest of the competition" Mina said clearly as all the whispering started and the girls talked among themselves, saying things like 'Oh my god..I wonder how will he look like?' 'Will he be as good looking as his brother?' 'I wonder if I will have the chance that he'll fall in love with me'

Suddenly, the main doors opened and Sesshomaru walked in. Dressing casual in jeans and a white t-shirt. As he walked towards his usual spot, a guy followed him. He was wearing a dress shirt and jeans, and his muscles were noticable by all. I admit that I was smitten by his looks. He was different from Sesshomaru though. They had the same feautures almost, he was softer but he had the rich boy smirk that was shown across his face.

_I gasped._

He had the same eyes that I had looked into when I had taken a bath. He was the same guy that had the beautiful eyes that made me want to just keep looking at them. He was that guy. Inuyasha Taisho.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru gruffed out as he pointed to the seat next to mine. I closed my eyes for a minute. I couldn't believe it.

_It was him._

I opened my eyes again, Inuyasha was already seated next to me, looking at me with the same intense look that he had on when he was watching me while I had bath. I looked down at my plate even though nothing had been served yet. He had seen me bathing, it must have been so embarrassing, I knew I should've been mad that he was there.

_But I wasn't._

It was just surprising, although I knew that I would've gotten mad at Sesshomaru if it was him peeking. Damn.

I stiffened as I felt his legs against mine, the power that radianced from him. He was differen't from Sesshomaru like I said again. My breath became unsteady as I felt really uncomfortable beside him.

I think Sesshomaru felt my discomfort..or rather the feelings I had towards his brother because he was narrowing his eyes at me which made my heart pound even more. These two guys were going to ruin me for sure. I couldn't help but feel towards them. Although I knew that it wasn't love. It just...felt weird.

Maids from the kitchen started serving the food and the first entree was normal Chicken soup, although it looked simple, it was simply delicious. I knew I couldn't try any funny stuff since the encouter with Sesshomaru. I would just have to...do something else.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear them call my name.

"Kagome?" Mina asked again as I snapped out of it, carefully brushing my dark locks out of my face.

"Uhh, yeah?" I asked surprised, Mina didn't usually talk to us at dinner.

"Tomorrow you and Ruka will be on a date with Mr.Taisho" Mina replied, looking a bit annoyed.

"Which one?" I asked again. Puzzled.

I heard snickers around the room as one of the girls I forgot what her name was said, "Duhh, Sesshomaru, it's not like his brother is looking for a wife right now too"

I blushes as I stole a quick glance at Inuyasha, who seemed to be not paying attention to anything going around him. I also looked at Sesshomaru to see what he was doing and it seemed like he was hiting it off with Kagura, a person who I thought had a elegant appearance.

"Anyways, lets enjoy our dinner" Mina said happily as maids came back to our table to clear our soups.

"Yeah right" I murmured.


End file.
